"The background of the invention" as set out in Pergola et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,743 is also applicable to the present invention and is incorporated by reference as if fully repeated herein, with the following exception: Such background discussion in Pergola et al. concludes with the statement that there is a need to provide the consumer with coffee of a variety of flavors through the use of a predetermined flavored filter. In light of the present invention, such need is better expressed as a need for a predetermined filtering package wherein both filtering and flavoring functions are performed, rather than expressing it as a need for a predetermined flavored filter as such.